


Both Of Joan

by KrustyKaleigh



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: Actually Have a Few Shots on the House, Alters, I Don't Even Know, Mental Instability, Much Ado About Nothing, One Shot, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 10:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30036966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrustyKaleigh/pseuds/KrustyKaleigh
Summary: Okay, this is experimental to see how many can comprehend this type of run-on writing style/ format. This is a mere experiment with writing format? (Idk term) so it was hastily sloppily written. I wanted to see if the dialogue of three people is comprehensible.Thanks❤❤Work inspired by Adoration Destroyed - 'Both of Me'
Relationships: Joan Ferguson/Brenda Murphy, Kath/Joan Ferguson/Brenda, Kath/Joan Ferguson/Brenda Murphy
Kudos: 3





	Both Of Joan

"I can't take it." Joan yelled, slamming her glass down. Kath argued, "I can't handle it." A shadow broken in time. Just hanging onto a lie. Joan's dark eyes accusingly glare. "Everyone's a suspect." Brenda enters the house from the front door and the two are consumed. "At least offer her-" "Shut up Kath!" "Hi Joan what can i do for ya? Got anything to drink?" Joan's nostrils flare as she shoots a well aimed look at Kath, who goes inside the ice box and pulls out the bottle of vodka. Joan relieves her of the bottle; a strict hand flying out. "I tried to tell you that you needed help." Ramrod straight, Joan stands with military precision. "Kath leave us!" "Oh good. I could use a fucken drink. Thanks, love," Brenda snaps Joan's attention back to. She appears to have forgotten she was here. Kath shrugs, "A shadow got broken with time." "What!? If you have something you wish to say speak up!", Joan demands of Kath. Brenda looks at her all worried and shit. "You okay there, Joan?" As she pours vodka into three heavy leftover Crown Royal glass. "I am fine." Brenda accepts the glass and downs half. "Christ i needed that." Kath watches her suspectly, "You can keep that glass. We have many. We'll even give you an extra so you've a set of two, or even four." Joan derisively growls through her teeth, "What are you doing, Kath!" Each word is stressed, chewed up and spit out as if a meat grinder. Brenda looks on with a cocktail of amused uncertainty. "Are we going out?" Kath asks of Joan. "Why! We would do best to stay home.", fires back Joan then she pivots to face Brenda, but the thick haired shorter woman speaks first, "Hell, i need a smoke. Want to join me outside?" Joan looks a little blank and far away. "Aren't you listening?", Kath smacks Joan on the arm which causes her to swing around at her, hand suspended midair for a slap that never happens. "What has gotten into you!" The Governor berates. "Speak for yourself." Kath mumbles and walks out the back sliding doors with her glass of vodka. Brenda openly gapes at the exchange. This is weird. Brenda laughs, "I tried to tell ya; There's two of ya Joan. Next we'll make four of you." Joan and Brenda step out onto the front porch, vodka in glasses in hand and the attractive Greek goddess brings up a lighter to fire up a fag that dangles out the corner of her plush mouth. A scrape of flint and click of metal and she inhales, happy with her cigarette sucking in lovely toxins. She clasps her vodka glass in hand. A blood curling howl sounds from what seems to be the backyard. "What the bloody hell was that!?" Brenda gazes into Joan's sable eyes. "That. My dear, was a random coyote." Brenda snorts unbelieving, "Come on, Joan! You expect me to believe that!" She nudges Joan good naturedly and a slight upward curl appears on Joan's lips. "No i do not. That would be Kath." Consumed by the taller woman's presence, Brenda downs the remainder of her drink and inches closer. Joan is giving off body heat in waves and it is protecting Brenda from the chill of night in the air. "Joan, you know-" "Hush!" Joan doesn't let her finish. Delicately, her long piano finger's grasp Brenda's face as she studies her features, finger's reading the woman 's facial structure in a tender Braille. "We're all alone in the end anyway, my dear Brenda. Do not fret about Kath howling out back." Brenda gives a short hum and stares into dark unreadable eyes, searching for a hint of something. Joan presses her lips to the beautiful Greek woman's. Brenda almost drops her empty glass as she kisses her back. Her cigarette has been flicked into god knows where and she uses that now liberated hand to wrap around Joan's neck and deepen the kiss. "You are catching a chill. Let us go back inside." Joan whispers into Brenda's ear. "Your daft sister gonna be howling?" Brenda snarks with a smirk. "Most likely." Backing up, Joan scrutinizes her features, "Why?" Liqour has loosened Brenda's lips, "I need another drink." "That can be easily arranged." As her tone softens, a close mouth smile spreads over Joan's features. They enter the house and Kath is already back inside, doing a shot on the marble of the kitchen counter. "Do not break a glass again!" Joan advises her. "I'm not going to break a glass!" That's your forte! You break everything, Joan! Besides we've more." Kath just shrugs. Brenda stands there somewhat shocked and staring at the two of them. "Brenda!," Kath smiles and holds up the vodka, "Another?" With a short nod, Brenda holds out her glass, "Yeah. Thanks, doll." Joan reaches to wrap a possessive arm around Brenda, so Kath won't steal her. ...Is this really me or someone else did i give you up instead of myself... "Christ, I'll take ya both. No need to get all whatever you're getting," Brenda insists as she downs another half glass. "Are You trying to get her inebriated!" Joan challenges at Kath. "What? No! I was just getting her a drink," defending herself, Kath is clueless. "Don't worry, Joan, I'll take the both of you." Brenda grins toothy with innuendo shining like gold teeth. "Ha." Joan eyes Kath and reaches a conclusion. "Fine."


End file.
